Thunderstorms at night
by Insanity2002
Summary: What if on the evening Hiccup decided to leave there was something different, another dragon rider and some magic
1. Prologue

As we fly on to the island of Berk we see houses on fire, Vikings running about and shouting, swinging their weapons and… **Dragons**. There was Nadders, Gronkles, Zipplebacks and… **Monstrous Nightmares**. But all of this was common seeing as the Hooligan tribe was attacked by dragons most nights but what was the least common sight was the purple blast of fire from a… **Nightfury**. But this was no normal Nightfury… this one had a rider and those who had seen this rider describe them as nearly merged with the dragon itself.

But they're not important right now, right now we should focus on one Astrid Hofferson. We see her standing in her houses door way, moving through her thoughts. "It was 5 years to the day, the day **HE** was taken by the _**Dragon Riders**_ " she said with a sneer as she looked for the Nightfury while visiting old memories.

 _ **Astrid pov:**_

 _ **Begin Flashback**_

 _Hiccup has been getting too good at dragon training and has been sneaking off very often into the forest off ravens point so why shouldn't there be a connection. As she walked through the forest there seems to be very dark thunder clouds moving over head. As I go further into the forest I find several knocked over trees and as I move forward I find footprints leading towards the cove. I move towards the crevice entrance of the cove I look inside and don't see Hiccup or anyone else._

 _When suddenly a black figure flew upwards, I swiftly turn and look up and see Hiccup in the claws of a mighty beast with scales as black as the blackest night. As it flies towards the village I chase after it running over logs, bushes and diches. As I reach the village I see everyone staring at the dragon with hiccup in its' claws and from appearance it look like a_ _ **Nightfury**_ _. But that is not the oddest thing about the beast… for there is a person ridding it._

 _He wears a full body set of armour lined with scales coloured black and a shade similar to blood red, a shiny pointy metal mouth piece (same shape and placement as Hiccup's in httyd2) a sheet of black scales connecting their body piece to their mask hiding all sibilance of being human. They have a long shiny sword coming from where his wrist should be and last but not least his eyes are filled with continually shifting colours and silted pupils like a dragon._

" _YOU GIVE MY SON BACK TO ME NOW AND YOU AND YOUR… PET WON'T FEEL OUR WRATH!" shouted Stoic the vast. "Why would I do that when we have made a deal stupid Viking," this mysterious rider retorted calmly with a deep disgust against Vikings. "What kind of deal freak," spit Stoic. "A kind of deal where I take your son and your dragon attacks are less damaging" stated the rider which put the rest of us in shock. The fact that Hiccup was giving himself up for the rest of the village was kind of inspiring but also enraging that this rider claims he will take one of our own so I throw my axe and smirk as it gets stuck in his chest. But that smirk immediately turns into frown as I see them pull it out without flinching and without a single drop of blood._

 _He checks it over and hums "no-ones been brave enough to do that in a long time I think I'll keep this as a memo for this moment and a reminder for this deal" he states almost mysteriously "but if any of you try that again your village will burn and to make you don't think I am bluffing…" when he finishes speaking he lifts his sword and points it at Stoic's house but instead of the Nightfury firing a clustered, red lightning bolt races from the clouds and strikes the house, setting it ablaze. Everyone steps back in shock of what just happened "now if you will excuse us it is time to leave" the rider smugly states as the night fury turns around and flies away with a thundercloud of red lightning following them._

 _When the raid arrived we found out he kept his deal, mid-way in the raid he arrived, not on a Nightfury this time instead on a humongous Monstrous Nightmare, about 3 times the size of an average Nightmare, definitely bigger than a titan-wing, with the same eyes, but he didn't kill people or dragons instead freed dragons and stopped them from killing people. When he left he took some of the raiding dragons away with him to wherever he lives._

 _As the years went by Stoic got darker without Hiccup to keep him in check even though the people were well fed. After 2 years a new dragon rider showed up riding the Nightfury we saw that night wearing an all-black version of what the first Dragon Rider wore but he committed the same actions as the first._

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _ **Overview pov:**_

As Astrid ran through the battle-field she heard a familiar roar coming from the forest, very familiar. So she snuck away and ran to the forest and looked around for the source of the sound. She eventually found the source and it was the second _Dragon Rider_ sorting out the saddle on his dragon. Astrid saw this as the perfect opportunity to get revenge for Hiccup even though it is a different rider. So she got her knife out and sneakily crept on the rider and prepared to strike…


	2. Chapter 1

**(A.N. Just so you guys know I won't be a consistent uploader due to the fact that I have to revise for my GCSEs seeing as this is my last year)**

 **?'s pov:**

As I was working Toothless' saddle I felt someone sneaking up behind me " _'huff'_ stupid Vikings". I quickly spiral round and catch the knife that was thrust at my head. I then spot the Viking that threw the weapon and see Astrid Hofferson who, at this point in time, looks murderous. She quickly jumps at me, pulling out a sword from her belt, attempting to slash my chest.

As she tries to slash me again I grab her arm swing her around and swing my other hand around and hit the back of her neck, knocking her out and catching her bridal style. As I look to my left I see Toothless with an expression with a mix of concern _'for me'_ , shock 'combination of the surprise and the quick fight' and humour 'at Astrid's failed murder attempt'.

As I checked over Astrid I sensed something I only sense in the others… ability to connect to a dragon's soul. As I look over at Toothless I see he senses the same thing, then he suddenly looks me in the eyes and, with the acceleration of the swirling forest green of his eyes, and shows his displeasure for what he assumes I am most thinking. _"You can't possibly be thinking bringing her back to Shadow nest, if he finds out he'll kill her and punish us severely for merely interacting with her,"_ fearfully stated Toothless,

I sternly stared at toothless until he shamefully shook his head and wistfully stated _"fine_ _get on and keep her steady and you better hope none of those idiots see us and remember the direction we use"._ I shake my head and laugh a small bit "you say that every time we go back home". I quickly get on his back settle Astrid on my lap and take off for home.

 **Overview pov:**

As the rider and his Nightfury leave the island a few dragons start following them, but with no hostility in their eyes. They follow them to find a new home. And as the Vikings look to the sky and watch the retreating dragons a few of them notice the head of golden blond hair in the lap the Dragon Rider, which they all recognize as Astrid, and gain an expression of horrid shock.

 **5 hours later**

 **Astrid's pov:**

As I open my eyes everything is blurry and the only things I can make out are the golden brown sky and a black figure, the feeling of warmth coming from said body. It is not long after this, due to the fact that there doesn't seem to be much air to breath, I fall back into unconsciousness.

After a while I woke up resting on, what feels like, a bed of furs lying on a hard surface. I sit up and look around and see that the room is a circular, dome topped, stone room with an ashy fire pit. While looking around the room I spot the Dragon Rider that hit me. I prepare to attack the rider but then I suddenly notice the swirling forest green of their dragon's eyes staring sternly at me.

"I see that you're now awake," startlingly stated the Dragon Rider with a muffled voice suddenly, now confirming that he is male. And now that I get I good look at him I see he has changed his outfit for a metal-less, leather based version of the other one (basically the same suit as hiccup's in Httyd 2).

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked angrily.

"Ha ha ha can you really _kidnap_ an adult" laughed the rider.

I looked at him questionably " _what_ are you doing".

"Just trying to lighten the tension," replied the rider.

"Well you could show me your face and tell me your name" I demanded.

"Well I can't show you my face but I can tell you our names. My name's Night and my friend, his name is Toothless" calmly answered, the recently revealed, Night.

"Where am I?" I inquired.

"You are in the closest nest to the island of Berk, _shadow nest_ ," answered Night.

"Wait, _closest_ nest, you mean there are other nests" I, frightfully, responded.

"Yep, with riders of their own," Night answered, with a smug sound to his muffled voice.

"I knew there was at least one more rider but how many riders are there?" I questioned.

"Well let's go in order of experience of being aligned with dragons; there's Metal with two years of experience, there's me with five years, there's Cloud with an impressive twenty years, and finally there is Thunder, the oldest and most experienced Dragon Rider, even the rest of us don't know how old ether himself or his dragons are but he is most certainly older than the rest of us".

"Is he the one that took Hiccup from berk," I solemnly asked, with a bit of concern in my voice.

Night looks down with a huff "Yes he did but he took Hiccup to the nest he calls home and no-one has seen him since," he replied.

"I see, and you have yet to answer my first question _why did you take me_?" I stated with a bit of frustration in my voice.

"Oh, right," Night replied with a bit joy in his voice, startling the _Night Fury_ "the reason I brought you here is because I saw something in you that I have only seen in th _e_ others".

"And what is that _thing_ you saw in me?" I asked with scepticism in my voice.

"That thing is a bondable soul, a soul that is able to bond with a dragon's," was Night's reply which completely shocked me.

"What the hel… you're wrong, that's impossible," I stuttered, completely frightened.

"It's not, Thunder saw the same in the rest of us before we changed and joined him," calmly denied Night.

"Wait… what do mean _'changed'_?" I questioned.

"Wha-a-at…" laughed Night and, I think, his Night fury "You think we were _born_ this way, no we were changed, you could say we were enhanced by Thunder's small amount of magic".

"Wait… he can use magic," I asked intrigued.

"A small amount magic but enough to change us," answered Night. "But enough about that I've got to show you around the nest and begin your training".

"WHAT! Why should I do what my _kidnapper_ tells me to do?" I shouted, standing up from the bed of furs.

"Come on. It's not so bad," said Night as he took me by the waist "I'm sure the dragons will warm up you, as long as you get rid of that smell of dragon blood".

As he took me through the stone hallways I eventually spotted a flicker of light so I quickly got out of nights soft, warm grip on my waist and ran for it. As I got closer to the archway I heard distant sounds but I couldn't make them out. When I reached the light I completely stopped, shocked at what I saw…

 **(A.N. That's chapter 2 guys and I would like some reviews, ideally with helpful criticism and Thunder's sword is on his left wrist)**


End file.
